


What made you love me?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Reassuring Magnus, Sappy Feels, neck kisses, self-conscious Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec wonders why in the world Magnus chose to fall in love with him, seeing himself as beyond flawed. In Alec's opinion, the older one is perfect and could do so much better, so knowing all of that makes the inexperienced Shadowhunter self-conscious.





	What made you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy... I need happy-Malec feels right now, so I wrote this.  
> I hope you're all going to enjoy it <3

Magnus and Alec were lying in bed together, the warlock curled up to his boyfriend, a small smile present on his face. A moment like that was all that he wished for; after making love to each other, being cuddled in the bed together, Alec's phone turned off and completely free, without a doubt or worry on his mind. Quiet and small moments like that one made everything worth it for Magnus and even though not everything was perfect all of the time, he didn't mind it. That wasn't a fairy-tale, it was real world, and so with a moment like that with Alexander, he was able to reach heaven on Earth. With that thought on his mind, Magnus chuckled and leaned up, smiling at Alec, who was in the middle of playing with his hair and without thinking, Magnus closed his eyes and purred at the touch.

Alec's smile widened when he saw that Magnus was looking up at him and he sighed happily as he wrapped his finger around one of Magnus' locks and gently pulled on it, before his fingers started massaging Magnus' scalp. When his boyfriend started purring, Alec couldn't hold back a chuckle and then he bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely. He was so happy at that moment and he was sure that nothing was able to ruin that moment. Not even Jace by barging in. Alec's heart fastened at those thoughts and his cheeks heated up. He was so in love with Magnus and there was no doubt that Magnus loved him back just as equally. But there was just one thing that made Alec wonder some things; why did Magnus love him? There was nothing special about him and he had more flaws than any good qualities.

“I love you,” whispered Magnus and Alec only smiled as a response.

“Why?” blurted out Alec as he was thinking about that and wanted to bite his tongue off when he saw the frown forming between Magnus' eyebrows. He shouldn't be asking such questions at a moment like that. Of all things he could say back to him, he had to choose that one! Of course, that was just so like him.

“Excuse me?” asked Magnus, beyond confused. “Where is that coming from, darling?” asked the warlock, because he had no idea where in the world was Alec coming with all of that. Was he questioning his love now? Why? The frown in between Magnus’ eyebrows deepened and he shook his head as he kept thinking if he had said something wrong or weird. “Did I say something wrong? Because if I did, I apologise and-”

Alec stiffened and Magnus’ heart dropped when Alec stopped playing with his hair, his hand still resting against his head. “No, no, you said nothing wrong,” said Alec, wishing that he could take his words back, but there was no way back out from the mess that he had gotten himself into. “I was just thinking about something stupid,” he stammered and rolled his eyes, hating himself for being so self-conscious at times. “It’s stupid, so just forget it.”

“I can’t just forget something like that,” said Magnus and shook his head. The perfect moment was ruined and was replaced by doubt and confusion. Magnus decided to get an explanation right that instant and not wait for it for much longer. He needed to know what Alec meant by then. He couldn’t live with the fact that Alec might question his love for him. “What did you mean by that? Do you doubt my words?”

“No, of course not,” said Alec quickly.

“Then, from where is all of this coming from, angel, if I did nothing wrong?”

Alec chewed on his lower lip, knowing that he ruined a perfect and special moment between them. He could see it in Magnus’ eyes, that look wasn’t carefree anymore, but worried and confused. A stab of guilt appeared in his heart and he lowered his gaze, looking away from Magnus. He was guilty because he made Magnus worry. That was all that he seemed to do and even though they had gotten together, Alec wasn’t the same as he was before. He tried his best not to hurt Magnus, always thinking extra long and deep before he gave Magnus an answer about something, because he couldn’t hurt him again like the did the last time. He didn’t want to lose him again and that was something that Magnus noticed as well.

Alec wasn’t acting like his usual, goofy self when it was just the two of them. Ever since the temporary break in their relationship, Alec had gotten a lot more serious, but caring at the same time. Though, Magnus loved the more caring and protective side of his boyfriend, he missed Alec’s quirky and grumpy personality as well. Grumpy Alec was the most adorable one in Magnus’ eyes, enjoying teasing him since his reactions were always priceless and made the warlock’s days. Nowadays, Alec never showed any bad mood or anger in front of him. Only smile and happy moments were present and Magnus was surprised. He knew that Alec forced to change himself for him, but Magnus didn’t want Alec to change for him. He fell in love with the less perfect side of him; he loved Alec’s flaws as much as he did his good qualities. It was exactly those flaws that made Alec perfect as a whole.

“I just,” started Alec, not knowing how to word his thoughts from before. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of this, but a part of him knew that he already did by avoiding the question in the first time. “I, um, it’s not that you said something and I know that you love me. I would never, ever doubt your love for me,” said Alec quickly and calmed down a bit when he saw that Magnus’ facial expression softened up a little bit.

“Then, what is it?” asked Magnus, softer this time and cupped Alec’s face as he leaned up a little bit. “Don’t fill your pretty little head with useless worries and say what’s on your mind, love,” muttered Magnus, the moment no longer ruined as he saw that that wasn’t the case. Alec was probably only feeling self-conscious again.

“I just… You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as loving and as amazing as you. I keep pushing you away and keep hurting you along the way, yet you still love me,” stammered the young Shadowhunter and Magnus pressed his lips together. “If I were you, I wouldn’t keep up with things that I’ve put you through. So I don’t understand how and why you can still love me after everything.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” said Magnus. “Everyone makes mistakes. You’re still so, so young, Alec and in some expects, you still lack experience. I know how reckless I was back in the day,” he said. “This is why I keep sticking around, I just love you, Alexander,” he said as a sly smirk appeared on his face. “That and I just love your Endurance rune. Oh, and the Flexibility one as well. I never thought I could have you in so many interesting positions,” teased the warlock, Alec’s eyes wide and his face red with embarrassment.

“I told you I needed those runes for missions, Magnus, _missions_. Not for-”

“Oh, of course,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “But they do come in handy, don’t they? Especially last night you were so wild, I loved it. The way you-”

“Magnus, I’m being serious!”

“So am I,” stated Magnus innocently, but then sighed when he saw that Alec still wore a troubled expression on his face. “Look, Alexander… everyone has their flaws, nobody’s perfect. Just imagine how boring life would be if everyone was just perfect,” said the warlock and chuckled. “I have so many flaws as well, I can’t even count them all. But we shouldn’t only focus on bad things, Alexander.”

“You don’t have any faults, you’re perfect,” blurted out Alec and then blushed again. His words caught Magnus off guard, but he then chuckled and shook his head. “I, um, what-what I meant was that,” started off Alec, but Magnus quieted him down with a kiss.

“This is one of many reasons why I love you,” said Magnus, his heart melting when he was told that. He knew how much Alec was in love with him, but sometimes such little sudden confessions made even the old warlock’s heart beat with the speed of light. Not many people were able to make his heart skip a beat, to make him feel so alive. “Despite being alive for many centuries, you can still make me feel like a school boy with a crush,” whispered Magnus, his own face heating up at that and he cleared his throat. “I’ve been asleep for almost a century and you woke me up. You unlocked something in me,” he then whispered and Alec’s eyes widened.

“I did that?” asked the Shadowhunter dumbfounded. Alec didn’t know that he had the ability to do that. Magnus always appeared so composed and knowing that made Alec feel almost proud and beyond happy. A shy smile spread across Alec’s face and Magnus just smiled back.

“Yes, this was all you,” said Magnus and bit down into his lower lip when he saw how happy Alec looked. “You’re different from the others. I might have avoided Shadowhunters in the past, but I’m beyond happy that I’ve decided to give us a chance,” he said and Alec just let out a sigh of happiness. He could listen to Magnus talk about him like that all day, every day. He didn’t get to hear things like this about himself a lot and Magnus knew that. Alec’s eyes were beginning him to continue, so he did. “Plus, there’s other, smaller things as well that I love about you. I love the way you look at me, I get lost in your beautiful eyes every time I look at them. I love how you hold me when we cuddle, the way that you play with my hair, how you prepare coffee for me in the mornings. Also-” started Magnus and honestly, he could go on and on, but was cut off when Alec pressed his lips on top of his.

As Alec was listening to all of that, his heart swell and if he wouldn’t stop Magnus from talking, he would get a heart attack for sure. He couldn’t handle so many wonderful at the same time, so he just crushed their lips together, Magnus smiling when Alec climbed on top of him and dipped down for another kiss. They kissed for a few more times, before Alec broke the kiss and bit into his lower lip as he stared down at his boyfriend’s face. With his left hand, he hugged Magnus’ face, his thumb caressing the warlock’s cheek. Magnus grinned and leaned against the touch, the look in Alec’s eyes taking his breath away.

“I, um,” stammered Alec. “I love everything about you,” heard himself say Alec, this time meaning his words and he didn’t shy away even though he saw a sly smirk appearing on Magnus’ face. “You are just so… wonderful to me. You don’t judge me and never expect anything in return from me, though I’d be more than happy to give you back… the world, everything,” he said. “When I wasn’t out yet, you taught me how to accept and love myself. For the first time, I feel like I belong somewhere,” he added and Magnus’ smirk grew. “You make me feel so loved and desired,” he then added and his breath shook when Magnus’ glamour was down. “And these eyes,” he breathed out. “So beautiful, you’re beautiful,” added the Shadowhunter, Magnus attacking his lips at the next moment.

Magnus didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just kissed his boyfriend. He was speechless and he didn’t want Alec to notice that, his heart shaken to the core when he heard Alec’s chuckle as he chased his lips when Alec was about to pull away, but he didn’t as the warlock kissed him again. Magnus soon flipped them over, so that he was now lying on top of Alec and his grin grew as he deepened their kiss, Alec’s eyes closing when Magnus kissed his way down to the hunter’s neck, nipping at his Deflect rune. God, he loved that rune and with his tongue he licked along it, before he kissed Alec hungrily again.

Alec’s fingers were buried into the warlock’s hair, pulling on them as he kissed his neck, travelling to Magnus’ nape when the other was hovered back on top of him. “Alexander,” breathed out Magnus and licked Alec’s lower lip. “Ready for another round?” he asked, because there was no way that he was allowing Alec getting out of the bed without the second round. “I’m sure I can get you in the mood, huh?” he then asked and slipped his hand down, smirking when he felt something poking him back.

“Magnus,” replied Alec, breathless. “Of course I want it.”

“Hmm, perfect,” purred Magnus and took Alec’s lower lip between his teeth, gently bit into it and his eyes darkened with another idea. “How about we put your Flexibility rune for another test?” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear. “You were spread open for me so wonderfully last time, want to give it another go?”

“By the Angel,” moaned out Alec and just quickly nodded, not having to give that another thought. “God, yeah.”

“So you’re calling me a God now?” teased Magnus, who took Alec’s hands into his own one and then held them up above Alec’s head, securing his arms from moving with his magic. When Alec found out that Magnus tied his wrists together with his magic, he moaned and Magnus smirked; they both knew it how much Alec _loved_ that.

“No, I was just-”

“Worry not, that’s not all you’re be calling me when I’m done with you tonight, love,” said Magus and Alec closed his eyes when Magnus kissed him again, Alec’s loud pleads and muffled moans soon filling Magnus’ apartment. That night, Magnus made sure that he made Alec realise that he had nothing to be self-conscious about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
